


FIREBALL WHISKY

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #fireballwhisky #moresex #porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: I wrote this with my friend and business partner Sally :)Enjoy.Its about their night experimenting with Fireball Whisky.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	FIREBALL WHISKY

Link, wana get drunk  
Look what i have  
I push u in the hotel room  
Get on the bed

Link stumbles back catching site of the alcoho

plan on getting me drunk , MCLaughlin?  
0  
Yes baby  
Why not this is vidcon  
Lets create a memory  
A sexy memory... rhett waggles his eyebrows n link rolls his eyes  
but we have to be on stage in an hour?!  
Link takes a swig  
we just can't get drunk okay  
Hey dude i got shot glasses  
Ok no drunken link today fineeee  
I wanted you shitfaced  
So i can blow you without you hitting me in the face  
Joking man id never blow you..much  
(Theyve never had sex together yet)  
hitting you in the face?!  
(oh lol)  
Link takes another swig  
I duno man, With something....  
Oh. dude it feels so warm in here now  
this stuff is making me burn up  
Link takes off his shirt  
Rhett takes a swig n coughs, shitttt this stuff is strong he hacks  
Thats sexy he says feelin the burn  
Your hot?  
Im gonna do that too  
Link sprawls out on his bed to cool off  
is that ac working?  
Rhett standz up feeling woozy after downing 2 full sips  
He whips his shirt off n climbs over link  
To get the remote  
Yeh looks it  
Dude what the heck?!  
Link shoves him off  
Dude  
I was tryna grab the remote. Ur in the way n wen i stand i almost die  
My bro worned me of fireball  
Rhett grabs links chest  
Link took another siwg and felt the affects  
Fuckin save me man, he leans in and pinches links nipple  
And licks his lips  
His hand travels down link  
Down n down  
What are you doing, RhetT?  
I dont feel so good... he says n leans over link. I just kinda wish you were gay..his lips brush links ear..he whispers to his ear  
Do you wish i was?  
are…are you?  
Ding ding ding isnt that the million dollar question you wana find out, rhett winks but it comes out as a blink  
dude you are such a dork  
so are you?  
Rhett laughs...maaaybe, but just with you.... rhett blinks  
Id..you knoe...  
Id do stuff if u were  
not that I haven't thought of it  
but I met christy so I never went there  
You have ooh hes giving me hope!  
Is there a reason were not doin anything bout your curiousity bo  
Rhett rubs his belly  
I'm married dude  
I'v enever thought  
To me  
Suure  
Prove it  
I meann...u kno if im your type  
You dont like these looking up at you  
I don't knwo…seems too odd …I mean we're best firends  
As i suck you  
I dont kno bout you but i usually call my friends to help with my erections

Link was drunk and cracked up  
you do not lol  
he took a long swallow of the liquor  
You dont kno man rhett laughs  
I have my go to people  
Rhett takes the bottle n spills some on links chest  
who?  
Wordlessly He follows the trail with his tongue  
Dont say im not your type  
Who can resist me...when i get so animal  
Im an animal in the sack link  
Link just stares  
He looks at links blue eyes, he comes down to links lips n looks at them deeply focusing. Dark n wet  
How i wish you would kiss me he says  
He looks in lust at link  
Link lips his lips  
ummm  
what?  
Then rests his head on links  
He goes n kisses links cheek  
Link gasps  
Rhett…  
I…  
Mmm say my name. He moans He licks the kiss  
He holds links face in his large hands n he licks the other cheek  
And kisses it  
You want a french kiss? He whispers to him  
Uhhh…Link looks scared but nods  
Rhett sweetly kisses him he tastes the cinnamen on links breath  
Link open up. He holds his cheeks n kisses him deeper n deeper  
Link closes his eyes and just lets go  
it was easier than he thought  
Rhetts mouth exploring links  
and much better than with Christy  
Rhett closes his eyes n moans into links mouth  
It grows intence by the second He devours him hungrily  
Link can't get enough and hishands slide lower  
sliding inside the top of Rhett's jeans  
such warm  
skin  
Rhett keeps kissing him so powerful, his body n chest touching links  
Rhett moves down to the goozle n sucks it  
Lickin it  
Link arches his head back at the feel  
oh hell Rhett why does that feel soo good  
Rhett looks at links neck n marks him hard biting at his nec k flesh  
He kisses it  
Holding links head there with his hand  
Suckin a big red mark  
Then he reaches between them n grips his dick  
Oh fuck  
Cupping links dick  
take it out  
please  
He unzips the noise so loud to link n he finds his dick hard in his tighty whiteys. Oh link... rhett moans your dick is huge wen its hard  
He rubs it and travel lower kissing a path down his body to his cock  
Oh hell  
Its stickin up  
Link gets up on his elbows to watch  
i can't believe wwe're doing this!  
Rhett looks up. Look where i am... Rhett winks  
Then he licks the dick  
He eyes link deep in his dark eyes is evil as he licks  
He rubs the dick on his tongue  
oh fuck!  
oh hell rhett  
You got me so hard  
take off my pants  
I kno man just lie there n enjoy  
Rhett sucks on the head  
His hands rubbing up links body to his nipples n swquuezes  
Then as link gasps he takes the dick all the way down. Filling up his small mouth but not very small  
He takes off links pants  
hell you've done that so easy!  
howmuch practice have you had?  
Not much man hardly any tbh  
It just comes naturally  
Rhett whips links free legs up over his shoulders  
Bending him. Then he sucks him all the way  
He licks down to his balls n suck on them  
Both of them seperatly  
N nibbles the fleshy parts  
Link squirms on the bed  
I I can't handle it  
too much  
too much!  
Link's fingers dig into the sheets  
You ready rhett says Then he goes n licks links hole n leaves link sweating  
He sucks n eats the hole  
oh shit  
Link is a mess  
how how do you know how to do ithis!  
so dirty  
so so awesome  
I dont kno, all that porn we watched in college  
He eats his hole  
Holding his ass up in his hands  
Then he pinchs it  
Then he pulls away gets up n nearly ends up on the floor taking his pants off  
He crawls up on link  
what  
umm  
what are you doing?  
Shoves him to bend him in half  
Im gona fuck you. Rhett growls  
He slips his dick around links hole  
whaT?  
I I never  
we we cant  
Sliding it on the wet hole  
Link looks scared  
Come on baby rhett says his dick hard  
As nails!  
It aint gona kill ya  
it will hurt  
alot  
You like pain or so you keep bragging  
You just gona brag bout it  
Im wet  
And ready  
It will feel good baby  
Might be a lil painful  
be cafreful okay  
Ok baby  
Rhett kisses link hard n wet till hes beggin for the d. Then goes in slow, inserting himself  
Link gasps over adn ove  
it ti feels so big  
oh hell  
It is  
Ur gonna Feel it split u  
Rhett kisses link, comforting him  
I kno i can hav ur virgin ass  
Popped ur cherry  
He starts moving  
Link is just out of his head  
He watches links face n his eyes  
I love you baby, he says  
You know i love you dont you link  
Youll always be mine  
He comforts him  
I love your hot ass round my dick  
When Rhett stops Link suddenly has the need for more  
move  
pleasemove  
fuck me  
Rhett moves n fucks him

His dick shoving in the tight af hole

Fuck ur tight!  
He sees link smile  
mhmm fuck  
I can't believe it would feel this goof  
good  
Of course it does, its us  
Not some random boy fuckin u  
Rhett kisses him some more  
He loves when link kisses him back  
He fucks him deeply  
Angling to hit his soft bundle of nerves  
oh shit!  
He feels so soft inside  
Rhett loves it  
Its so warm n a fleshy pit  
I live sinking in ur hole he says  
It sets me aflame  
Rhett kisses links smile he loves it  
He keeps fuckin him  
Rhett smiles  
Link is just in heaven  
I might not want to let you out of me  
Thats good cause i wana stay!  
He grips links hips n pound him  
Pounds harder n faster each time  
He rubs links thighs n nipples  
Up his neck resting links legs on his shoulders  
oh hell Rhett  
I'm not going to be able to walk!  
I'm going to to be limping on the stage  
Link groans  
He comes back n sucks at the red bite mark on his neck  
He licks up his neck past his goozle  
He slams him  
Panting hard n sweaty  
The friction of rhett over Links cock and the rubbing with each pound…was it!  
Oh fuck!!!  
Oh fuck!!!  
Ohh yes baby cum for me  
Spray me  
Link's cock sprays off and it hits them boths

Get me all messy

Ohhh yess rhett slams faster moans n cums deep in link  
Your gona be hurtin in the mornin baby  
Oh hell that feels so crazy  
Link feels all squeeshy  
Feel my seed  
U all Squuishy inside  
I had to wet ur tight hole bo  
I want u to remember me when ur with christ  
Christy  
U all drippy now  
Look at that  
Your so full of dick theres nowhere for my cum to go but drip out  
lol  
there is a knock on the door suddenly andStevie's voice calls in…guys we got tog et to the stage...you ready?  
Uhhh..fuck  
Um yeh stevie...  
Out in a min girl

Just let me just get cleaned...i mean showered...

He looks at link just resting looking beautiful

His lil bo

He kisses him sooo much

Like simba n nala


End file.
